metamo_archivesfandomcom-20200215-history
Cint Harmonica
Object Data  This solar system around a lone red dwarf according to Gelyern observations had a large amount of planets, some of them maybe habitable. Unfortunately for the possible residents, the Meteo horde destroyed all of them, and caused the collapse of the star. But that catastrophe created what is known as the Cint Harmonica. The former red dwarf has collapsed into a smaller than average neutron star with massive cloud like plumes of stellar material, and has amassed all the debris from its system in a ring which has about 60100 km of diameter, 259000 km of width and 10 km of thickness; now called the Cint Harmonica. But instead of creating an accretion disk like most other star systems that had suffered a similar fate, the ring has remained stable for, and is predicted to behave in its strange ways for a long time. One of its most interesting characteristics is its composition, which 60% of its total mass is made out of pulverized Meteos, giving the ring a misty and multicolored aura, where small fusions of microscopic material light the ring. Its a popular urban legend that the Meteos dust keeps the ring in its place and away from the looming danger that is the neutron star. It has been thought that it might be the case.  The rest of the remaining mass is mostly an amalgam of ice shards, small stones and boulders, and hydrogen gas from the former star. It also has a small quantity of rocky and icy asteroids and shepherd bodies which cut dark lines across the dusty ring. The normal matter has also been found to contain a high percentage of usually hard to find elements, like gold and platinum, and it has been theorized that those materials might have been part of the cores of the now destroyed planets. There has also been observed that there are tides in the ring, resulting in a slight density increase during ‘high tide’, most of the times provoked my the gravity of bigger objects and the neutron star.  Despite the lack of air and a stable temperature within the Cint Harmonica, there’s a small but now growing population of vacuum adapted organisms that feed on the Meteos themselves, fusing them to obtain their energy. Most of these organisms are slug-like, they cling to harder surfaces such as small rocks, and have sail-like organs to catch the Meteos sand scattered across the ring. It’s currently unknown how these animals have evolved, nor why their evolution was so fast compared to the planets’ destruction. There has also been a slight diversity increase due to imported spaceborne species.  History As stated before, the Cint Harmonica used to be a solar system with a discovered amount of 9 planets, 3 of which used to be in the star’s carbon based life habitable zones. Due to artificial looking material found in the ring, it has been speculated that there was at least a single civilization on one of the planets. The system was one of the first casualties of the Meteo threat, mostly because of its relative closeness to the location of the before mentioned planet, and by the looks of the destruction, it seems that no civilization fought back. What happened after that is left to speculation, as no one was able to detect the object due to the lack of significant radiation, although observations by other races did notice a faint glow in radar.  When the Metamo Ark neutralized Meteo, the native species of the Norma Arm began to expand their horizons, but no one found the Cint. Until its eventual “official” discovery of the object by the Sekhayan government, the system was unofficially colonized multiple times by different races, which all were either derelict ships or fugitives from their home planet. The first known race to colonies the Cint was a small Vermil vessel called “The Treaty”. The crew was made up of dissidents against the nomad way of life dictated by their peers, and they were looking to found a colony with their own government. They were the first local sector race to make their homes in the Cint Harmonica, but possibly not the first, as some reports suggest that there used to be a dead Monarchi station, but most those have been disproven. After the first vessel was turned into a space habitat, many soon followed, most often by chance and each with their own ideology, but all the incoming species managed to find its place in the Cint with peace, creating an amalgam of different species and space station-states that many call “a space-age tribalist society”.  3 decades after the expedition to the Norma Arm, rumors began to circulate about the Cint, most often exaggerated into wild tales of a “Circular rainbow free of any laws” whose existence was at the moment unknown. Many bounty hunters and wild dreamers have gone into the depths of space in search of the place. Some of them found the place, and never left either from own choice or kept prisoner by radical locals, others returned to their homes without anything, and some never were seen again. The Cint Harmonica was officially found mostly by accident. Due to a malfunctioning hyperdrive, a large commerciall Sekhayan vessel found its way in the vicinity of the neutron star, and managed to report back to their homeplanet, putting the ring into the map. After its discovery it has been tried multiple times to get an official government of the object under the influence of Sekhayans, but many other representatives of the Cint Harmonica rejected the idea, preferring the city-state system they have used for some time. In present times, the ring has kept the freedom its known for, getting a large population increase and is now a very coveted tourist attraction, where people can bet tours explaining the small history behind each station or enjoying the unique environment the Meteos have created. Since the Cint it made out of Meteos, it would have a randomized amount of different Meteos types, although Dust, Ice and Zoo remain present and constant. In terms of physics it would have floaty physics.}} Category:Non Homeworlds